


You can't catch Kerry!

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(PART UNO - http://tinypeckers.tumblr.com/post/70502955105/dont-mess-with-monty)</p><p>During the move, Kerry finds their old nerf guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't catch Kerry!

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April <3

Moving to stage 5 had been stressful. There had been a lot of packing to do, many long hours and the constant strain on their muscles as they lifted heavy equipment. Not to mention they were also in the midst of producing season 12 of Red vs Blue. Miles, Monty and Kerry were physically and mentally drained from the move. But they all decided that it was worth it for the space. To celebrate, Kerry spent the first twenty minutes he'd spent in stage five running around wildly while Miles chased him. Monty, having stayed up most of the night, did not participate but merely watched as he sipped at his coffee. Their excitement, of course, could not last long for there was animation to produce and plotlines to write and so soon enough the three men retired to their desks. The office wasn't quite unpacked, not yet, but that didn't mean that they couldn't work.

  
It didn't occur to anyone within their space to start unpacking until a few days later. It was Kerry who finally delved into a box, ripping off the tape with a satisfied grin at the sound and throwing open the box's lid. His smile only widened when he saw its contents, laughing under his breath as it brought back memories. Kerry carefully, and sneakily, pulled the box's contents out and tried as best as he could to hide them within his jacket. None of the other animators paid him much interest and neither Monty or Miles were around to take notice so Kerry succesfully managed to steal the box's contents without being seen. With a maniacal giggle Kerry stuffed them under his desk, hiding the items under one of his jackets that he'd left at the office after one particularly late night. In fact, it might not have been his and was most likely Miles' since the younger man liked to steal clothing from him and wear it. It couldn't have possibly been Monty's for it was far too unfashionable. Either way, it covered Kerry's loot fairly well.

  
Kerry waited until the office was quiet. He bode his time, smiling and cheerily waving goodbye to everyone as they began to filter out. It was getting late, the sun setting and the office clearing. It was at this time that he, Miles and Monty would often discuss RWBY as they were usually far too busy to do it during the day. Kerry knew that Monty would be at his desk and Miles could also be there too, if he was lucky. Snickering to himself, Kerry pulled away the jacket to reveal his loot. Three nerfguns lay underneath it, the very same nerfguns Miles had brought into the office all that time ago. Kerry grinned as he took two, hiding the other back under the jacket. He didn't want Miles nor Monty to know it was there. Kerry wanted the advantage. Armed and giddily excited, Kerry pushed his chair away from his desk and stalked to where he believed Miles and Monty to be. Kerry couldn't wait to see their faces.

  
"So you see, Kerry and I were thinking about Velvet's character." Miles began as he sat upon Monty's cluttered desk, completely disregarding the Asian man's noises of protest. The shorter of the two promptly pushed at Miles' ass, shoving him off of the desk. Miles laughed.  
"You were saying?" Monty prompted. Miles never quite got to continue his explanation. His attention was diverted elsewhere, to Kerry.  
"Run bitches!" The youngest of the three called as his fingers furiously pulled at the triggers. Miles and Monty stood dumbfounded and completely untouched. It could have been that Kerry had a terrible aim. The truth was Kerry hadn't checked to see if the guns were loaded. It didn't even occur to him that they wouldn't have been, even given the time they were previously used. He stood, red faced and embarassed, as he realised his mistake. Monty couldn't help himself as he immediately burst into laughter, doubling over in his chair while Miles smirked.  
"Missing something, Kerian?" Miles asked sinisterly as he opened his palm to reveal the missing nerf darts. Kerry swallowed and promptly fleed.

  
"Should we go after him?" Monty asked as he struggled to breathe, wiping a stray tear from his cheek and looking up at Miles expectantly.  
"Of course, that's why I hid these. I went out and bought 'em earlier when I saw that the guns were gone. I figured someone was up to something." Miles explained as he revealed two guns that were still in their boxes. Monty beamed up at Miles.  
"You're a genius." He complimented as he grabbed one of the guns, ripping at its cardboard prison. Miles' lips spread into a self-satisfied smirk.  
"I know." He said smugly and Monty rolled his eyes, hands flying over his mess of a desk for some scissors.  
"I can't get the box open." Miles complained as he suffered from the same problem as Monty, nails picking at his own nerf gun's box.  
"I can't believe you didn't think to open them first." Monty said with a sigh as he realised he'd left his scissors elsewhere.  
"Hey! I can't think of everything around here." Miles pouted.  
"Clearly." Monty said dryly as he went back to attacking his box with his fingers.

  
Kerry huffed as he returned his own desk, throwing the guns down onto it in annoyance. Why hadn't he checked? He was totally dumb. He kicked his jacket away from the third gun. Kerry was annoyed at the inanimate object yet he decided to take a chance and see if that had bullets in it anyway. If it didn't, he'd still be disappointed anyway and if it did Kerry decided he'd be outright delighted. When he checked the gun he discovered he was both of those things. The gun did indeed have bullets but only two. Kerry would need to have a great aim if he was going to get this to work. He didn't have much confidence in himself and Kerry was sure that if he'd attempt it it would all end in more embarassment for him. But the idea of running back to Monty and Miles to prove them that he had prepared and catch them off guard was far too appealing to resist. So Kerry picked up the gun, holding it under his arm as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in his monitor. With one determined look, he left to go after Miles and Monty once more.

  
Kerry ran back to Monty and Miles were. They were both staring down at their nerf guns, neither of them yet to be opened. Monty's was much closer to being opened than Miles' but none of that mattered now. Kerry rounded the corner and caught them both off guard, firing the only two bullets he had. One soared through the air and hit Miles in the temple, eliciting a small 'oof' sound from the man. The other followed soon after but Monty dodged it easily, smirking at Kerry's disappointed look.  
"You dickhead!" Miles cried as he cradled his head, though it hadn't really hurt. Miles looked to Monty as Kerry basked in his temporary win. They shared a look, silently agreeing on a strategy.  
"Bet you didn't see that coming!" Kerry gloated, feeling extremely proud of himself.  
"No, we didn't. Where'd you get the darts from?" Monty asked, turning his chair ever so slowly so that it didn't get in the way when he and Miles initiated their attack.  
"One of the other guns had them in it." Kerry said smugly.

  
Kerry had been so smug and caught up in his gloating that he wasn't fast enough to realise that Monty had stood up and was charging towards him with Miles at his side. It came to his attention when the pair knocked him over, Monty straddling his waist while Miles pinned his hands above his head.  
"Wha-?" Kerry asked dumbly as Miles smirked from above him. Monty snickered.  
"Got you." He announced simply. Kerry frowned.  
"But I-the darts, I won!" He whined, pouting adorably. Instead of saying anything further, Monty dipped down and pressed a chaste kiss to Kerry's lips.  
"I think we win." Monty murmured as Miles bent down after him, kissing Kerry a little longer. When Miles sat back up, Kerry was still pouting but he was considerably flustered.  
"You two cheated." Kerry mumbled, a little disappointed.  
"Aw, we're sorry." Miles replied falsely. He wasn't remotely sorry. Monty pushed himself up off Kerry's lap and Miles helped the blond to stand.  
"Now, c'mon. We've got work to do." Monty announced, ignoring Kerry's pouting. Kerry followed them unhappily.  
"I won." He whispered under his breath.


End file.
